


You Can’t Do That

by At_the_moment



Series: Fate Written on Your Skin [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Another Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, First words your soulmate says to you, I've been told that this is cute..., M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, vulgar words are used here, weak ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: On your wrist the first words your soulmate says to you are written.
Jack's is a short statement, telling him not to do something. What that something is, is yet unknown until the time to meet his soulmate arises. But obviously Jack's parents don't want him to become some sort of pickpocket or something, so they teach him obedience. 
This turns the shy, sweet, and outwardly polite boy into a secretly feisty potty mouth, with a passive-aggressive streak a mile wide in his head. This obviously gets him into trouble.





	

The first words his soulmate would ever say to him were printed right there on his wrist. It was a short statement: **You can’t do that sir!**

Honestly it was kind of cryptic. What on earth was Jack doing in the future that warranted that statement? What sort of mischief was he going to get into?

Almost like they were scared of what that could mean, Jack’s parents raised him to be as obedient as free will would let him.

This obviously caused some problems as most don’t like being told what to do. Outwardly though, Jack was the best behaved kid in school, he’d always do as he was told the moment he was told. But unfortunately the problem came with how he really felt. He hated being this obedient, he felt like he should be able to have some say in it all. But he was taught never to act out of line and question things. Granted this never got him in trouble, nobody asked him to murder someone, but because people knew what his words said, they always seemed to test him. Asking him to do dares just to see if someone would call out. He’d never go for those though. He would always smile and politely decline.

‘Oh that’s silly! Why would I ever do such a silly thing?’

But in his mind he was swearing up a storm, mostly about how he could do what he wanted if he really wanted to, but he just didn’t want to at that particular time.

_Bitch I will end you!_

That was how it worked. Outwardly he was adorable and obedient to a fault. People loved him for it. But inside he was brimming with a feistiness that would get him in trouble it seemed.

It was one day when he was going to the movie theater that it all finally broke. It had been a shit day and he just wanted to waste a few bucks on a stupid, shitty blockbuster.

He slammed his ticket he’d bought online down before the ticket taker could ask and waited with tapping foot as the ticket taker looked at it. He seemed to be taking a long time. Jack grew impatient.

The ticket taker turned around to a coworker, “Hey Marie? Was this bought off of supersiteCinema6?”

The other employee looked at it and nodded, the young woman addressed Jack, “I’m sorry sir, this ticket is invalid.”

“What!?” Jack growled.

Marie shrugged and looked away, throwing the ticket away as she did.

“No! Fuck that. I paid money fer that let me in.” Jack growled at the female employee. He was not dealing with this, he started walking towards the doors.

“ **You can’t do that sir!** ” The first employee shouted at him. It was the first time he had directly addressed him verbally.

That made Jack stutter-step. He paused briefly, looking back at the employee. A dangerous look in his eye. His next words had to be chosen carefully, but with so many thoughts coursing through his head, the filter seemed to shut off.

“ **Motherfucker, I will bend you over and slap your ass if I want to.** ” Jack’s eyes suddenly widened. The passive aggressive thought was meant to stay in his head!

The ticket taker stared back at Jack with a similar expression of shock. Then it was almost like he didn’t know if he should be mad or laughing his ass off, “I hate you so much.” Were the words that were pushed past the employee’s lips.

Jack burst into laughter, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry you had to live with that. Lord fricken almighty!”

Jack walked back over to the ticket taker, still with a belly full of laughter and actually taking in his appearance this time. He was male, dark hair with red tips, brown eyes that had a fire to them, probably from the exchange. Jack was beaming at him. “My name’s Sean, but everyone calls me Jack. It’s uh, nice to finally meet ya I guess?”

The faux-red head scoffed, “What? Been looking for me long?”

Jack’s grin just widened, “Nope!”

The two were chuckling. Once they were done the man behind the counter spoke, “My name’s Mark Fischbach, and you, you little shit, I’ve had to live with such vulgar words on my arm since I was five you bitch.”

It was Jack’s turn to scoff, “Who’s being so vulgar now? Bitch?” Jack chuckled lightly. “I mean really? My soulmate calling me _sir_ the first time we meet? And me saying I’d slap your ass? What kind of things could we have been getting down to Mr. Fischbach?”

Mark seemed to shake his head and smile fondly at the green haired man. “My shift ends at six, if you wanna meet up afterwards?” He suddenly seemed to get nervous, rubbing the back of his head. The two were lucky it was a slow day at the theater. Seriously who goes to see a movie on a Wednesday in the middle of the afternoon?

Jack nodded, “Okay, give me two tickets for the six fifteen showing.”

Mark blinked at him for a moment. Processing what the man, Jack, could mean. Finally, Mark said flatly, “I work here.”

Jack laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, “Then you get an employee discount right? Two for the price of one?”

Mark rolled his eyes and snorted, “If you insist… _sir_.” Mark paused for emphasis.

Jack continued to chuckle, “I do.”

The two gave each other their phone numbers and later after Mark’s shift finished the two went and saw the Five Night’s at Freddy’s movie that was playing.

Their relationship started there, and much like every other soulmate couple, the two lived happily ever after!


End file.
